Yuzuha Yukinaga
Yuzuha Yukinaga is a second year student at Komosawa Middle School in Goutsu, Shimane prefecture, and member of their mahjong team during the Shinohayu the Dawn of Age events. She will later enter Senriyama Girls' High School. Appearance Yuzuha is 153 cm tall, has long light brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders, and she has a pair of biking goggles perched on her forehead over her bangs. She has green eyes. Personality Yuzuha is very quiet and knowledgeable. She is also confident in her abilities. When the other players are perplexed by her declaring riichi when she had a tan'yao 3 dora, she says that she declares riichi when she thinks she can win, and folds when she doesn't. Playing Style / Abilities So far, Yuzuha has shown standard play, declaring riichi when she thinks she will win and folding when she doesn't think it's possible. This is easily seen when she doesn't challenge Maiko's riichi with her own, despite being in tenpai, as Shino soon purposefully gives the win to Yorina, preventing Maiko and Yuzuha from winning. History Yuzuha previously lived in the Chiba prefecture during her elementary school days. Before the April of her first year in middle school, she moved to Goutsu, Shimane and transferred to Komosawa Middle School. One day, she met Chihiro while walking around, and Chihiro helped Yuzuha find her way around and gave her a small history and cultural lesson about Goutsu. Plot Shimane Tournament Arc Yuzuka is seen in the Komosawa waiting room with her teammates waiting for Chihiro to show up after the first round finished. She then remembers back to when she first arrived in Shimane and Chihiro helped her around. Before she leaves for her match, Yuzuha pats Chihiro on her head and tells her that she is counting on her. When she arrives to the playing room, she meets Shino Shiratsuki where they exchange pleasantries until it's interrupted by the arrival of their other opponents Yorina Ishihara and Maiko Terado. Yorina boldly declares that Yuzua won't be able to do as she pleases, as Komosawa has done in previous years. While the other players begin with cheaper hands, Yuzuha wins a haneman during Shino's dealership in the 3rd East round. Shimane Individual Tournament Arc Yuzu does well until she is paired with Shino, Chihiro, and Aina Moriwaki. During this match she tried her best but ended up in fourth place. She then apologizes to Chihiro for not dealing into her hand because she wanted to win the match. Chihiro tries to cheer her up even though her shot at nationals likely ended. Mixed Training Camp Arc Akiko mentions that she is inviting others to their training camp. The others complain but Yuzu doesn't say anything. Akiko then says that they'll study Shino there but Yuzu says they can get revenge. She is seen during the training camp with Chihiro a lot. After bathing she mentions she might cut her hair but Chihiro would not allow it. Category:Characters Category:Komosawa Middle School Category:Senriyama Girls' High School